Her
by tenshi tsuki
Summary: Sequel to Him, Seto meets a beautiful girl, but who is she? Where's Yami? Will Seto and Yami get together? shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my second Yami & Seto fanfic there's more than this, I just have to find the time to type it up

I thank Lady Ai, xXRoseGoddessXx, Anime-Blade, Dark AOS, Kath and continue who reviewed Him and sorry for taking so long to post the sequel to it because I got writer's block, I was writing the next chapter for my other fic ' True Love'and I was swamped with homework.

Her

Chapter 1

Kaiba's POV

After I met Yami, I was always thinking of him. Whether I was sleeping, studying for a test, or eating. Twenty-four hours a day, I was always thinking about him. I found out later that he was an ancient Egyptian, the powerful almighty Pharaoh who saved the world by sealing the duel monsters.

I wanted to learn more about the Egyptian. I was fascinated by him. But I didn't show it; instead I ignored him and was cold to him, when he tried to get my attention.

Then one night, I met a girl, not just any girl she was beautiful, the amazing girl that I have ever seen, that night I saw her, she wore a black silk top that was short enough to see her belly button and a red skirt that was just above her knees. She simply took my breath away the moment I saw her. After dancing with her, I asked for her phone number.

But she said no, I was going to pout, & plead for her number. Just when I was going to do that, she put hand on my month & said she wanted mine. I scribbled my number onto a piece of paper & gave it to her. I offered to buy her a drink and she accepted. We talked for a while.

"So are you the only child or do you have siblings," She asked while playing with her drink.

"I have a younger brother called Mokuba, how about you?"

'I'm the only child, I just moved here to study and I am now living with my cousin's while I study."

"So how old are you? I asked her looking at her with interest. If she's still in school she might be about my age.

"I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in May." She looked at her watch and yelped.

"I need to go, see you later, bye Kaiba."

I offered to drive her, but she refused. I watched her leave the night club, until she disappeared into the darkness.

I waited for her to phone me & then remembered that I didn't know her name. I can't believe that I forgot to ask for her name. Then I remembered how did she know mine, I didn't tell her.

She didn't needed to call because I saw her the very next day. It turns out that she is the new student in the my school and she was in my year level. But I didn't see Yami, but I never thought of him because all I thought was her.

A/N I'm writing the second chapter now and probably posting it soon. Another thing, don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, I would like to thank you dragonlady222, Machi, Henny Penny, DarkAOS, Kath-chan, shinugoku, Artemis KF for reviewing the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading chapter 2!

Her

Chapter 2

"Oh I'm sorry," Yoshe said when she bumped into me today. All I did was smiled and said

"That's alright; it's not your fault anyway it's mine." I heard gasps from the other students that were near us. Normally I would insult the person who bumped into me. But this person is different, she was Yoshe and she was also the beautiful girl at the club that night.

The people that had gasped were whispering now.

"Wow, what had gotten into Kaiba?"

"That's not Kaiba!"

"That's the first time I've seem Kaiba say that, he would usually insult you if you bumped into him."

"Does he have a crush on that girl?"

"Who is she?"

I admit it; I am in love with Yoshe, she'll be the perfect girlfriend. She's cute, has a great body and she's smart. I wonder where does she live? Oh look like she made friends with Yugi and his gang.

I wonder where is Yami? Everyone is there except him. Maybe he's sick or something.

The bell rang signaling time for lessons. Damn math's is first lesson, the boriest subject in the whole entire world. Oh, crap I forgot to do my homework.

I walked into the classroom and sat at my usual seat and starting drawing love hearts and thinking of ideas on how to ask Yoshe out.

"Mr. Kaiba" I heard my name being called out but I thought it was just someone with the same name.

"Mr. Kaiba," it was louder this time I sat up straight looking like that, I was listening the whole time."

"Mr. Kaiba, now that you are back to the land of the living can you tell me the answer to 1-2z (23x+24y) + 4x (2w-7x+10y)"

"Erm…I don't know" I couldn't be bothered to answer the question

"Mr. Kaiba, detention lunch time today," replied the teacher

After detention

"I hate detention," I kicked a rock with my feet after I got out of detention.

"Well then don't make the teachers give you detention if you hate it," said a familiar voice. Startled, I tripped and fell flat on my face. A hand struck out, I grabbed it and looked into the beautiful eyes of Yoshe.

"Hey, I heard about the great Seto Kiba getting detention for not answering a question which is unheard of. You sure can make people talk Kaiba," Yoshe laughed.

"Well there is always a first time, won't you agree?' I gestured her to follow me. We arrived at the student's parking lot where my car was parked.

"Would you like to have a ride?" I asked wanting her to talk to her a little while longer.

"Um…. I don't know, I have to go to my grandfather's shop.'

"Don't worry, I can drop you off," with that she climb into my car.

My mouth fell open after we got out of my car. The shop that Yoshe's grandfather owns was Kame Game Shop which is the exact same shop that Yami and Yugi's grandfather owns.

"Yoshe, your surname doesn't happen to be Mutou, would it?" I asked.

"How did you know? I'm sure that I haven't told you that."

"Well you see, I know two students in the school whose grandfather owns this shop," I told her.

"Do you mean Yami and Yugi?" I nodded.

"They are my cousins; we are related because my father is their father's younger brother." She told me.

I froze in shock, I couldn't believe it, my crush is actually related to Yami and Yugi Mutou.

A/N Please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for taking so long to update, I would like to thank you Henny Penny, Kath-chan, Dark AOS and Joj0 for reviewing the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading chapter 3!

Her

Chapter 3

I flopped onto my bed; I can hear Mokuba banging on my bedroom door asking me what was wrong. Everything was wrong, I couldn't believe it, how can anyone so smart and beautiful be related to the Mutou's?

After thinking for a long time, which seems like hours. I finally came to the conclusion that I will ask Yoshe out and try to be friendly as much as I can with Yami and Yugi Mutou. I will bear with their idiotic brains and lower myself to their class to be with my love.

The next day when I came to school I saw Yoshe with Yugi, Joey, Tristen and Tea. I began to walk to them, until I heard what Joey said to Yoshe.

"Are you sure you still want to dress like that Yami?"

But Yami wasn't even with them, how can Joey talk to Yami when he is not there. Then I heard Yoshe answer Joey.

"Yes, I want to do this, this is my decision." Now I am confused, why is Yoshe answering Joey? Is Yami and Yoshe the same person? If they are, why is Yami cross-dressing as a girl? And why would he go to all that trouble to transfer as a new student, and become my friend?

I went back to my car and rang the school that I would not be at school today. I need some time to think. How can I know for sure that Yoshe is actually Yami? Then I realized what I should do.

I rang a number, which belonged to the best detective in the city, after I got home. I knew his services would be expensive but it is worth all the money I have to find out the truth. The detective told me that I would get the information I wanted in one week.

I don't want to think about this. It gives me a headache when I think about it. I decided to busy myself so I don't have to deal with the headache of thinking the connection between Yami and yoshe. Instead of going to school, I thought of good schemes to expand my company.

But at night, I dream about what I would do if Yami and Yoshe was the same person. Would I still be friends with him or will I avoid him and bully him for cross-dressing?

One week later, my hands trembled at the papers I was given by the detective. I couldn't believe it, Yami and Yoshe is the same person.

What should I do? Should I confront him about it? Should I continue being friends with him and pretend that I don't know that Yoshe and Yami is that exact same person? But if I was to do that, should I still ask him out? I don't even know if I am gay or not? More importantly why is cross-dressing? Was he dared to cross dress or is he pranking someone that requires him to cross dress? Is it a hobby? What made him do this?

I have so many questions that need to be answered. Where can I find these answers?

A/N Please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been ages since I have updated. Thank you to all the people who have read 'Her' so far and thank you to who those who reviewed!! I would also like to say thank you to Henny for drafting it for me. Thanks Henny!! Anyway here's chapter 4!

* * *

Her

Chapter 4

I went back to school normally as usual but every now and again I would sneak a peak at Yoshe aka Yami in drag. I am currently at the library with a book in my hands watching Yami who is also at the library doing his history assignment. I was so absorbed with trying to not get caught looking at Yami that I was so startled that I yelped when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Shush, this is a library Kaiba, do you want to be kicked out? God what are earth are you reading?" Wheeler asked.

"Eh," I looked at the title of my book that I had randomly taken off one of the library shelves. To my horror, it said 'Fifty signs to tell if you are gay'. On the cover there was a picture of two men kissing. "Nothing much," I told him while trying to hide the title and the image from him.

"What? Is it a secret?" Wheeler asked.

"Sup'," Yami said while walking up to us. I swore in my head, I didn't want Yami to know that I was here. Quickly I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Yoshe, would you like to go to the movies with me this Friday night? I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock." With that, I rushed out of the library. When I got out, my words finally hit me. What have I done?

When I got home, I laid on my bed. Mokuba came into my room and sat on my bed.

"What's the matter big brother?"

"I asked Yoshe out."

"Isn't that great news, you like her don't you?"

"Mokuba, Yoshe is a guy"

"What, you're joking right?" I told Mokuba the whole story about Yoshe being Yami in drag. Friday came too soon and I went to pick up Yami.

"Hi, thankyou for agreeing to see a movie with me" I said. I had it all worked out. I will go to the movies with Yami and after that I will confront him about his secret.

"Oh hello, that's alright. I had nothing to do anyway."

"What do you want to watch?" I asked

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End? I absolutely loved the first one!"

"Oh sure," I looked at a board to see the screening times for the times and saw that the next screening wasn't until 8 o'clock. "Sorry Yoshe," I apologised. "The next screening isn't until 8 o'clock, do you want to watch something else first before the nest screening? Or do you want to watch another movie?"

"Lets' go bowling, I know a great place for bowling. Do you want to go?

"Sure. But I never bowled in my entire life; will you teach me how to bowl?

"You don't? Okay, I'll teach you, let's go." I took Yami to a bowling place that Yami knew since he went there all the time with Yugi and their friends top have fun.

Bowling wasn't too difficult; I gasped the rules very quickly. After bowling we went to Starbucks to have coffee until the movie was going to start. While watching the movie, I discreetly put my arm around Yami's waist. I nearly panicked when Yami looked at me but relaxed when he snuggled into my chest.

After the movie, I took Yami to a park and sat him on a bench.

"Yoshe, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your secret." Yami stiffened

"What secret? I have no secret, what are you talking about? I need to go home now or grandfather will worry." Yami started to fidget.

I took a deep breath and said "I know you are actually Yami."

To be continued in the final chapter…


End file.
